Doubles Picnic
by Picup
Summary: When Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus all go out for a picnic for Kira and Cagalli’s BDay. What happens when Athrun forgets his lover, but remembers her brother? [AthrunXCagalli] [Oneshot] [First GS Fanfiction]


_A/N: Hiya! I'm Picup! And This is my first Gundam Seed One shot. Before going on, I want to say thanks to _**AnimeFreaks13**_ for writing _**Happy Birthday Miriallia **_cause it was such an hilarious story, and gave me the idea to write this... Enough ranting from me and let's get on with this >.>_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... and this takes place some what after Gundam Seed... I HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENDING OKAY?

11:05 A.M

The clock radiated the time in a dark red color. A small groan came from the bed. A blonde rolled over, slowly opening her eyes, while shielding them from the sun's rays. She found herself staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, than her gaze went over to the clock.

11:07 A.M

Her eyes went wide, "I'm... I'm late!" she shouted, waving her arm, knocking down the alarm clock. The blonde girl quickly swung her feet over her bed and ran into the bathroom that she was very fortunate to have in her room. A sound of turning a piece of metal, than running water was heard. Even though she knocked down the clock, you could still see the time.

11:10 A.M

She ran out of the washroom, clothed in dark tan pants, a dark hazel colored belt was around her waist, she wore a red t-shirt, over that was a forest green vest, her blonde hair damp in cool water. She wasted no time slipping on her boots, and quickly ran out the door, ramming into the door knob by accident. ((A/N I did that once... Gee it hurt ..))

Kisaka was walking down the hall way, he was heading towards the Representative of ORBs room. He quickly side stepped as a girl ran past him. It took him a few seconds to realize who it was. "Lady Cagalli!" he yelled at her. Cagalli gave a quick glance at her bodyguard, "No time Kisaka!" She shouted back, and ran out the door. "Damn that hurt..." She grumbled, clutching the side of her waist.

A figure stood outside, clothed in back, wearing a pair of sunglasses, glancing down at his watch every so often. His hand was on top of a jet black vehicle which was his.

"Athrun!"

The figure looked up as his name was being called. He soon realized who was coming towards him. Cagalli stopped in front of Athrun, taking in breaths of air. "I'm... I'm sorr—"he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get in the car"

She nodded, entering his awesome sports car ((ITS COOL!))

"So you slept in?"

The coordinator asked, with a sly smile on his face while keeping an eye on the road. He always liked teasing her. Cagalli glared at him while she was rubbing her side. "It's not my fault, First: My stupid alarm clock didn't work, Second: You didn't come to wake me up and Third: My damn side hurts!" she cursed, a strange feeling dwelled inside of her, wanting to punch him right in the face. Athrun chuckled, "I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep 'Princess' " he smirked, stopping the car in front of a home.

Kira and Lacus were waiting at the front. Lacus held a picnic basket in her hand. They approached the car, Kira sitting in front with Athrun, while Lacus sat in the back, setting down the picnic basket in between her and Cagalli. "Happy Birthday Cagalli" She said in her usual soft, gentle voice. The Princess of ORB couldn't help but smile,

"Thanks Lacus"

Unfortunately Athrun missed hearing that phrase, he was going to regret it later.

_Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
__anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
__inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
__chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

"Great lunch Lacus!"

Cagalli and Athrun nodded in agreement, looking up at the girl, who was singing her song Field's of Hope. Athrun pulled out a neatly wrapped box, and handed it over to Kira.

_Anata no yume wo miteta  
__kodomo no you ni waratteta  
__natsukashiku mada tooku  
__sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

"Hey! Thanks Athrun!" Kira exclaimed, taking the box from his friend. Athrun smiled at his best friend than glanced over at Cagalli who seemed to be fuming at the moment. He leaned over to the other Coordinator, "What's with her?" He quietly asked. Kira blinked, "You knew it was Cagalli's Birthday too right?"

"What?"  
"ZALA!"

With that being said and done... Athrun took off in some random direction while Cagalli followed him, shouting some rather harsh threats at her boyfriend while he continued to run for his life.

_itsuka midori no asa ni  
__itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
__fuyugareta kono sora wo  
__shinjiteiru kara  
__Fields of hope_

Lacus finished, taking a deep breath and looking over at Kira. The Coordinator sighed, shaking his head, "Yeah Athrun better find the Fields of Hope... before Cagalli catches up to him..." he said, while Lacus giggled.

_A/N: Poor Poor Athrun-kun... I don't think he'll ever find the Fields of Hope and yes... I've accidentally banged into the door knob before when I was in a hurry to exit... Any ways, R&R!_


End file.
